


Chaos™ (soft, loving Chaos™)

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [57]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Functioning adults™, M/M, Multi, Personal Trainer Sawamura Daichi, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Researcher Kuroo Tetsurou, Teacher AU, Teachers Sugawara Koushi and Terushima Yuuji, Who still have prank wars, YouTube, YouTuber Terushima Yuuji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: If you had gone back in time and told high-school Kuroo Tetsurou that he’d be in a polyamorous relationship with 4 other men, living comfortably in a house with them while working in a research lab and helping his English/art professor boyfriend run a YouTube channel in his spare time, the younger Tetsurou would laugh and take your words as a joke.Good thing it’s not.





	Chaos™ (soft, loving Chaos™)

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR BEE (will end w 6Kish)  
> BEE ILY <3

If you had gone back in time and told high-school Kuroo Tetsurou that he’d be in a polyamorous relationship with 4 other men, living comfortably in a house with them while working in a research lab and helping his English/art professor boyfriend run a YouTube channel in his spare time, the younger Tetsurou would laugh and take your words as a joke.

Good thing it’s not.

 

\---

 

_ The video enlarges, and Yuuji’s voice can be heard before the video buffers to reveal Yuuji sitting in direct view of the camera, the wall behind him covered in volleyball posters, maps, quotes, and art that can be recognized from some of Yuuji’s “Art Progress!” videos, “People were wanting me to start vlogging instead of just doing art progress videos. So. Here you go!” _

_ The view changes to a hallway, with the frame shaking slightly as Yuuji walks.  His voice is hushed as he walks around the house, camera held up behind him, “Life is,” a pause, the camera is passed to Yuuji’s other hand as he opens the kitchen door, “hectic here.”  _

_ Behind him, vague cursing can be heard, followed by a moment of silence before a loud crash and more cursing. _

_ Yuuji winks at the camera, “As little as you might believe it, I’m actually the calmest person in this household.” _

_ From off-screen, a muffled, “bull _ shit  _ you are,” is heard, and Yuuji’s expression turns to a pout. _

_ “Come on Koushi, I am right now.” _

_ The frame shakes, and the film cuts to an unimpressed-looking man with silver hair and a beauty mark beside his eye sitting at the island in the middle of the room, sipping a mug of coffee, “Are you really?” _

_ Yuuji’s voice come from out of screen, from behind the camera, “I’m the only one not involved in the prank war.” _

_ Koushi tilts his head and narrows his eyes playfully, “the current prank war.” _

_ Yuuji scoffs, “Still.” _

_ Koushi hums, relenting, before he rights his head and smirks playfully, “I waxed the floor at the bottom of the stairs and Tooru stole my fuzzy socks. Wanna go see?”  _

_ Yuuji laughs, “Sure!” _

_ The view skips again, this time clearly around the wall to the kitchen, directed at carpeted stairs with hardwood floor at the bottom.  _

_ From the top of the stairs a pair of fuzzy-sock-clad feet becomes visible, and Yuuji’s voice sounds over the video, “Here comes the elusive and rare Oikawa Tooru, filmed in its natural habitat.”  _

_ Tooru reaches the bottom of the stairs, and as soon as his fuzzy-socked feet hit hardwood, he’s sliding forward with a yelp, scrambling a bit before falling into sitting position with a huff. _

_ Yuuji’s voice comes again over the recording, softer, “Natural selection is coming for him.” _

_ Tooru’s head whips around, and his gaze finds the camera, his eyes narrowing.  _

_ Koushi laughs, stepping into his line of vision, “That’s what you get for taking my socks!” he calls, and Tooru’s expression shifts in a terrifyingly obviously fake smile. _

_ “Kou-chan,” his voice is gentle, but holds a warning note, and he slides himself slowly, threateningly off the waxed part of the floor, “run.” _

_ Koushi lets out an, “Eep” sound and the camera pans to see Tooru running past Yuuji in hot pursuit, Yuuji laughing all the while. _ _   
_ _ The camera turns back to the stairs to find a bewildered-looking man in a red collared shirt and jeans. _

_ “Hey Tettchan!” Yuuji says off-screen, “off to work?” _

_ “Yeah,” Tetsurou answers, his expression morphing into a gentle smile, before something seems to occur to him and his smile turns more mischievous, “Hey did Daichi find my prank yet?” _

_ The film cuts back to a slowed replay of the beginning of the video, where vague cursing can be heard, followed by a moment of silence before a loud crash and more cursing. _

_ “I think so,” Yuuji says, amusement evident in his voice.  _

_ Tetsurou’s eyes light up, “ _ Nice _.”  _

_ Yuuji laughs offscreen, and Tetsurou smiles at him, before checking his watch, “I’ve gotta go.”  _

_ The video cuts then to a disgruntled man in what’s clearly the office room picking cups off of the hardwood floor, muttering about how, “Tetsurou is lucky this isn’t carpet and I was barefoot and-” _

_ Yuuji clears his throat from behind the camera, and the man looks up, “Hi Dai-san.” _

_  “Hey Yuuji,” Daichi says, the irritation in his tone bleeding into exhaustion, “can you get me a mop?” _

_ “Of course.” _

_ After the camera is placed on the floor outside the office, the recording of Yuuji and Daichi mopping up the floor fades out, replaced by Yuuji sitting in the same spot he was at the beginning of the video. “I guess that was a vlog! If you’d like to see more, please comment! Don’t forget to like and subscribe and, as always, thanks to Tetsurou as well as fellow youtuber @chikaRARARA for teaching me to and helping me with editing!” _

\---

 

It’s Tetsurou’s favorite day of the year.

Well, maybe not quite his  _ favorite _ . But it’s certainly up there. 

It’s a demonstration day at the high school Yuuji and Koushi teach at.

Well, a demonstration day for the science classes that is, the actual demonstration day is next week. But it means that he has a pass and an excuse to hang out at the high school and help Yuuji and Koushi out. 

Also it means he gets to join them in taking the car so that’s always nice.

Yuuji teaches english 10H second and third, AP literature second and fourth, and art sixth and seventh. 

College was hectic for him with an english major and an art minor. 

Koushi teaches fewer classes, World History first and third, and AP World History fourth sixth and seventh. 

Tetsurou only has demonstrations in different classes third, fourth, sixth, and seventh, so he always has someone to hang with.

They get to the school an hour before school even starts, to get everything set up.

Tetsurou has to get a ‘guest teacher’ badge and check in with the three teachers he’s doing demonstrations with, Koushi has a meeting with the other Social Studies department teachers, and Yuuji has a meeting with one of his AP Lit students.

Before they even get out of the car, one of the students milling around the courtyard in front of the school spots the car and starts towards them, waving to their friends.

Yuuji makes a noise of pleased surprise, “She showed up early, nice.”

Koushi and Tetsurou chuckle, and Koushi unlocks the car, taking out a box of the files he and Yuuji would need for today, while Yuuji goes to talk to the student.

Tetsurou grabs Yuuji’s box and brings it over to him, and Yuuji pauses in his speech to accept the box with a, “Thanks Tettchan.”

“No problem,” Tetsurou pats Yuuji’s back and smiles at the student before turning to walk in the school with Koushi.

After getting his ‘guest teacher’ badge from the front office and checking in with the teachers he needs to, Tetsurou heads to the office Yuuji shares with another english teacher. He has  _ tea _ .

When he finally finds the office, tucked into the corner of a hallway, he knocks before opening the door. 

Yuuji is still talking with the student, and he waves at Tetsurou to sit next to him.

Tetsurou sits down, careful to sit far enough away that it looks like their knees  _ aren’t _ touching under the table. Even though they totally are. And he takes out his phone to text the group chat to assure Daichi and Tooru that they’re all set up.

Not much later, the student steps out and another teacher walks in.

Tetsurou turns and waves at her, and she smiles. She’s an older lady, with silver hair-black and a kind smile, “Hello Kuroo-kun! I didn’t realize we were already late enough in the year that the science department was already doing demonstrations.”  

“It’s going by fast,” Tetsurou agrees, and Yuuji nods beside him.

“It’s hard to believe that we’re already on our fourth book.”

She laughs and agrees before checking the clock on the wall, “Oh dear, first period is about to start! Bye Terushima-kun, Kuroo-kun, have a great day!” 

They wave as she leaves, and Yuuji turns to Tetsurou with a grin, “Spill.”

“Spill what?” Tetsurou feigns, before Yuuji smirks at him and he laughs, “okay so…”

Tetsurou goes on to regale Yuuji with his experience with the science teachers. One of them is new this year and has evidently heard about how Tetsurou has turned away everyone else’s advances, because she had tried her hand at flirting with him. 

It had been mostly hilarious, and Yuuji wasn’t one to get jealous easy, so they spent most of first period smiling and laughing about it and past instances while Yuuji grades. The bell catches them by surprise, and Tetsurou walks Yuuji to his classroom, before continuing on to meet Koushi in his shared office.

Koushi is already there when he gets there, chatting with the teacher he shares the office with.

“Hey! Mayuzumi-san you remember Kuroo?”

“I do! Hello Kuroo-san,” Mayuzumi is a nice guy. He and Koushi get along well, probably because they are the only two who teach AP World History.

 “Hey Mayuzumi-san, how’re the kids?” Last time there had been a science demonstration day at school, Yuuji had been unfortunately sick, and Koushi had taken the opportunity to drag Tetsurou out for drinks with him and Mayuzumi-san. Mayuzumi had spent the entire evening showing them pictures of his travels and his kids. He’s a simple, but very happy man.

Mayuzumi laughs, “Exhausting. I assume you still live with Suga-san and Terushima-san, how’s that?”

“It’s great! Hectic, of course, I’m pretty sure we’re on our fourth prank war since summer ended.” 

“Oh my,” Mayuzumi looks startled for a moment, and he turns to Koushi, “How do you deal with that?”

“I hold my own,” Koushi replies cryptically, with a mischievous smile.

Tetsurou laughs, but covers it up with a cough. 

“So,” he changes the subject, “I know you two and Terushima are the coaches and advisors for the volleyball club, how’re they doing this year?”

Koushi seems to puff up in pride, “They’re doing well! Our libero especially is-” 

The conversation turns to the school’s volleyball team, to the professional teams, to the upcoming olympics.

“Speaking of, I really need to check in with Bo.” Tetsurou absentmindedly muses, and Mayuzumi looks like he’s been slapped in the face.

“You know someone from the olympic team?!”

Koushi and Tetsurou exchange an amused glance, and it takes everything in Tetsurou’s power not to say, ‘Hon, I  **_fuck_ ** someone from the olympic team’ But Tetsurou has  _ restraint™ _ , and instead clears his throat and says, “We know everyone on the olympic team.”

The bell rings then and Tetsurou and Koushi leave with exchanged amused glances, leaving Mayuzumi to scramble to get ready for his class behind them.

 

Tetsurou walks in to his last demonstration of the day and is greeted by a student gasping and pointing at him, “YOU’RE THE DUDE SUGAWARA-SAN AND TERUSHIMA-SAN LIVE WITH!”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Tetsurou balks, and the other students immediately turn to the boy who yelled, clambering with questions.

The student gets out his phone and Tetsurou takes advantage of the students’ distraction to begin to set up in the front of the lab. 

From the boy’s phone Tetsurou can vaughly hear a video playing. A  _ familiar _ video.

Yuuji’s vlog. Fuck. 

Tetsurou has no idea how the student found that channel. It’s for a niche part of the art community, and he thought that that video was only accessible through a link on Yuuji’s personal twitter. 

Tetsurou is taken out of his worrying by the actual science teacher walking in. It’s the new teacher, who was trying to flirt with him earlier.  _ Hhhhhhh fuck,  _ is Tetsurou’s main thought.

Oh his boyfriends are going to  _ hate _ this. 

The demonstration itself goes alright, but the students keep asking off-topic questions about his personal life. And the teacher does nothing to deter them, instead taking the opportunity to learn more about Tetsurou. The only question Tetsurou answers is, “How did you meet Sugawara-sensei and Terushima-sensei and the others in the video?” 

“Volleyball. We were all captains except for Suga.”

 The next question is not something that should be asked when Tetsurou is holding glass beakers.

“Are you single?” 

Tetsurou carefully sets down the beakers after fumbling for a moment and looks at the student. She’s leaning forwards with narrowed eyes, and he barely recognizes her from last year when she tried to orchestrate Koushi and Yuuji getting locked in a closet. Uh oh. He looks to the teacher in disbelief that she’s letting this go on. She’s just looking at Tetsurou with interest, though.

“That’s none of your business, and that’s enough asking about my personal life.” Tetsurou says firmly.

Luckily, the last few minutes of the class go without incident, and then it’s Tetsurou’s lunch.

 

Koushi and Tetsurou reach Yuuji’s office at the same time, and they nod at each other, ya know, like  _ professionals _ , before high-fiving, ya know, like  _ professionals _ . 

Tetsurou opens the door to Yuuji’s office and bows, sweeping his free hand in the direction of the open door, “After you.”

Koushi laughs and ruffles Tetsurou’s hair, “You fucking sap.”

Koushi walk into Yuuji’s office laughing, until he sees a student sitting next to Yuuji. 

“Sugawara-sensei! I didn’t know you and Terushima-sensei lived together!” 

“Uhhhhh.”

“Koushi? What’s-” Tetsurou steps in behind Koushi and the student smiles.

“And you’re Tettchan!”

Tetsurou immediately goes into a coughing fit, and next to the student Yuuji looks torn between laughing and crying.

“It’s Kuroo-san.” Koushi corrects, voice faint. 

The student pales as the second bell rings and dashes out with a goodbye hastily yelled behind him.

There’s a few seconds of the three of them trading glances as the door swings shut.

“So…” Tetsurou starts, “You remember that teacher who was flirting with me this morning?” 

Yuuji nods and Koushi rolls his eyes, “A student in that class found the vlog.”

The sound Yuuji’s head makes when it hits the desk sums up the situation perfectly. 

By the time the day ends, Tetsurou has been asked four times if one of the three of them is single, and things have apparently been worse for Koushi and Yuuji.

 

\---

 

 Arriving home to the sound of Tooru singing along to jpop on the radio and Daichi laughing is possibly the best thing Tetsurou’s ever experienced, and he can practically feel the weight lift from his shoulders as soon as he steps inside. 

Behind him, Koushi sighs in relief and Yuuji laughs, “I can’t believe Tooru let Dai-san in the kitchen.” 

Tetsurou takes off his shoes and heads directly to the kitchen, draping himself over Daichi with a draw-out groan as Koushi attempts to do the same thing with Tooru, ending up hugging him from behind. Yuuji stands in the doorway, figuring if making Tooru stop cooking to hug him is worth the lecture and ultimately going to collapse in Daichi’s arms.

“You guys usually love science demonstration day, everything alright?” 

Koushi looks to Tetsurou, and Tetsurou mumbles unintelligably into Daichi’s shoulder.

“What?”

Tetsurou lifts his head slightly with a pained expression, “They found the vlog.”

Daichi makes a confused noise at the same time that Tooru nearly drops his mixing spoon with a muttered, “Shit.”

There’s a moment of tense silence before Daichi understands and asks, “Students or teachers?”

Yuuji’s the one to twist in Daichi’s arms to answer but Tooru holds up a hand, “Hold that answer until we have food out. I don’t want any  _ accidents _ .” The last word is aimed at Daichi and Koushi, who let Tooru go and chuckle guiltily, respectively.

Tetsurou releases Daichi with a kiss to his cheek, and Yuuji wiggles out of Daichi’s hold to help Tooru set up the food while the other three set out plates and silverware. 

The situation is run down as they eat dinner, which is ramen, and at the end of Tetsurou’s side of it, Tooru sets down his chopsticks, “Do they know where we live?”

“We don’t have anything about an address or anything like that in the video,” Yuuji assures, and Tooru visibly relaxes.

Out of the five of them, only Tooru decided to go pro after getting a new surgery that pretty much completely fixed his knee. Tetsurou and Daichi nearly did, but Tetsurou got an internship at the lab before he finished college, and Daichi started taking up clients as a personal trainer and turned down the scout in favor of working. 

As a result of being inducted into the olympic team, he’s gained fame and notoriety as more than just an amazing setter, although that’s certainly his main focus, getting sponsors from different brands in exchange for occasionally modeling for them, and he’s become a prominent advocate of human rights. 

Many things have come from this fame, namely financial security and job offers. But also a couple of stalkers and restraining orders. They’ve been able to settle in one place for about 4 years now, and in the beginning of that, Tooru led the olympic team to victory. They all had to be careful for the next year or so, but no one had found where they live. Of course, the general area that they live in is known to the public because Tooru helps the coach of the high school out sometimes, as well as demonstration day. The local police are aware of their situation and cover for them on occasion when nosy reporters and people who dislike Tooru’s outspokenness get too close.

“Well,” Koushi finally says, “I guess we’ll just have to see what happens.”

“Isn’t Monday demonstration day?” 

The five look at each other for a moment, before all of them let out a resigned, “Fuck.”

Monday was going to be…  _ interesting. _

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
